


Icons of the 6 Main Characters of Friends

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Graphics [1]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphics, Icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: I made an icon for each main character in the show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All screen caps came from Screencapped.net, and all effects came from Pixlr. All icons are 100x100. Please credit me if you use them. Thanks!

Here are the icons:

     

**Author's Note:**

> These are the very first icons I ever made. I think I have gotten better since I made these.


End file.
